


Tomorrow

by CherrieXir



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherrieXir/pseuds/CherrieXir
Summary: Smut w/ FluffEnglish version in Chapter 2





	1. Chapter 1

Natasha洗了澡出来的时候Bucky已经醒了，坐在床上摆弄Tony送的新手机，棕色的头发散落在肩上。又长了，Natasha心想。桌上的冲锋枪已经被仔细擦拭过又拆开，每个部件整齐的摆着。看来已经醒了挺久了。

她拿着毛巾草草地擦了擦头发，说，“饿了没？”

Bucky抬眼看她，“饿了。”

“饿了也不吃饭。”

“等你呢。”Bucky扔下手机，从床上起来。

Natasha勾了勾嘴角，“来。”

Bucky走到桌边坐下来，结过Natasha递过来的意面。两个小时前他们才突突完几个目标，回到酒店他随便冲了个澡。Natasha去买了饭，回来的时候他已经睡得几乎不省人事。困劲儿过去了，饥饿一下就冲了上来，闻着意面的味道他简直觉得自己几天没吃饭了。

Natasha看了他一眼，也在旁边坐下用叉子戳沙拉吃。

“吃这么点？”Bucky斜了她一眼。

“下回你去勾引有权有势的将军，我就吃意面，还带肉酱的。”Natasha瞥了他一眼。

Bucky没答，呼噜呼噜吃完面，伸手去拿袋子里的布蕾。

“别动。”Natasha突然厉声说。

Bucky下意识地绷紧了身体，手绕到一边去够枪。

“啧，”Natasha皱眉，“我说别动那个布蕾，是我的。”说完为了证明自己的话放下沙拉就拿着布蕾开吃。

Bucky一脸难以置信，“你不是在减肥吗？”

Natasha斜他一眼，“我看上去需要减肥吗？我这是要保持身材，懂？”

Bucky扁着嘴，眼巴巴的看着Natasha手里一点点减少的布蕾，小声说，“那你也没给我买一个。”

“店里就一个了，”Natasha无情的说，“你以为这地方好找东西？再说，也不知道是谁该减肥了。”说完还恶意地伸手戳了戳Bucky的肚子。

Bucky忍无可忍，抓过那只手就把人往身上拽。

Natasha嘴上没停，三两下吃完了布蕾。扔了那小盒子空出手来往Bucky脖子上勾去。

“Barnes先生是觉得我该减肥了？”她嘴角噙着笑，轻声说。

“怎么会。”Bucky连人带椅子把Natasha拽进怀里，撩起Natasha丝绸浴衣的下摆，手在白皙的大腿上来回磨蹭，“那个将军也没这么觉得，不是吗？”

Natasha一挑眉，心里好笑，“人都死了，这醋你也吃？”

“才没有，”Bucky口是心非，他把头埋在Natasha颈间，贪婪地呼吸带着沐浴露香味的气息。“你也没为我吃过沙拉染过头发。”

Natasha轻笑出了声，她一手撑在Bucky的肩上，借着力就跨坐在Bucky的腿上。她把Bucky的脸拉近 ，鼻尖对着鼻尖，轻声道，“不好看？”说着还轻轻甩了甩特意为那位将军染的金发。

“......好看。”Bucky闷声说着，绕在Natasha背后的手一用力，两个人的嘴唇就对在一起。他一手去解Natasha的浴袍，一手压在Natasha腰间，仿佛要把她整个人揉进自己身体里。、

Natasha的手搂在Bucky脑后，轻轻扯着他的头发，整个人软在Bucky怀里，嘴上也不甘示弱，伸出舌头去跟男人纠缠。

最后还是Natasha坐直身子，两个人的气息都有些乱，Natasha伸手去勾Bucky的衣服下摆，Bucky顺从地抬起手，T恤就这么被剥下去。

“还觉得我要减肥吗？”Bucky把她的手压在自己结实的腹肌上，笑嘻嘻的问。

Natasha稍稍用力，在他的肚子上掐了一把，“要。”

Bucky嗷的一声，有些气恼的拉过Natasha接吻，又用手扯掉Natasha的浴衣，伸手去揉捏她的乳房。

Natasha笑着迎他的吻，放在Bucky身侧的膝盖支住身体，攀着Bucky的肩膀，腰腹用力，下身慢慢地在Bucky胯间磨蹭起来。

Natasha在他身上缓慢地扭动，柔软的腰在他手间来来回回，乳房蹭着Bucky的胸脯，随着两人的动作上下来回。

Bucky老早就硬了，被她这么一蹭简直差一点就要早泄。他咬着牙，狠狠地用两根指头夹住了Natasha的乳尖，弄得Natasha一声轻喘。他顺着Natasha的脖子一路吻下去，在她的锁骨上下又啃又咬。

“你是狗吗？”Natasha手扒在他肩上，喘着气问他。

Bucky伸手去掐她形状姣好的屁股，头还埋在Natasha颈间，闷声道，“是又怎么样。”他隔着裤子向上顶了顶，Natasha的腰间又软下来几分，伸手去勾掉他的裤子。

Natasha的内裤也已经湿了，Bucky不大温柔的掰着Natasha的腿把它扯掉。

Natasha勾着嘴角，伸手把Bucky发烫的阴茎揉弄，不时还用指甲去划它顶端，惹得Bucky气息越来越粗。他掐住Natasha的腿，咬牙道，“我认输，好吧？”

Natasha笑了，绿色的眼睛发着暗光。她直起身子，扶着Bucky的阴茎，仰着头慢慢坐了下去。

潮湿温热的甬道让Bucky头皮发麻，Natasha发出一声绵长的呻吟，缓过神来之后又去找Bucky的嘴。

Bucky接到暗示，咬住Natasha的唇瓣，掐着她的腰上下律动。

Natasha一下一下低低的呻吟，攀着Bucky肩膀的手慢慢加重了力道。Bucky搂着她的腰往前倾，Natasha的身子就像后弯成一个好看的弧度。

Bucky咬住Natasha一边乳房来回吸吮，下身发力往上快速顶了好几下，Natasha的呻吟也跟着发起抖来。

Bucky的手在Natasha腰间腿上留下不少红印，按着她的大腿用阴茎在她的穴道里上下研磨。Natasha被磨蹭得浑身酥软，乳房又被人含在嘴里，呻吟一声比一声高。

“Barn-......Barns......”又一轮快速抽插，Natasha喘着气，手都在微微发抖。

“叫谁呢。”Bucky咬住她的乳头轻轻后扯。

“嗯......”Natasha抓着他的头发，“James......啊......”

Bucky满意了，把Natasha的身子扶正，身下的动作也停了，笑着问她，“要我怎么样？”

Natasha喘了两口气，眉毛一拧，“Bucky先生是不行了？”语毕下身又挑逗地蹭了蹭Bucky。

Bucky眯着眼哼了一声，把人就着插入的姿势抱起来，一下压倒在床上。

“嗯嗯......”Natasha猫一样笑起来，“这就对了......啊啊——”

Bucky没等她说完就压着她的腿大开大合地上下抽插，Natasha仰着头，乳房随着两人的动作也上下抖动，呻吟一声比一声诱人。

“说谁不行了？”动作间Bucky俯身去吻Natasha，喘着气问。

“你......嗯......”Natasha睁开眼看他，绿色眼睛里的情欲带上了一丝懊恼。

Bucky被她看得阴茎又硬了几分，抬手掐住Natasha的阴蒂，腰间又用力快速抽插。

Natasha被他弄得眼前发黑，腰间不自主地去迎合他的动作，呻吟都变了调子。“你......别停......啊啊......我要......”

Bucky咬住了她的锁骨加快了速度，他自己也快忍不了了，Natasha的穴肉绞得他的理智一丝不存。

“James......啊啊啊......James!”Natasha的指甲嵌进Bucky的皮肉里，高高抬起的双腿都在抽筋。

Bucky咬着牙终于在最后关头把阴茎抽了出来，精液尽数射在Natasha完全不需要减肥的肚子上。

两个人在床上安静地躺了一会儿，Bucky先去又冲了一遍澡，然后Natasha站起来去浴室清理。从浴室里出来的时候她穿了一身新的黑丝绸短裙睡衣。Bucky盯着她脑袋发热，她瞥了床上赤条条的男人一眼，“你还硬的起来？”

Bucky一挑眉，刚要说话又被打断，“就算你还硬的起来，明天我还要飞回去给Fury做报告，”她坐到床上把灯“啪”地一声关上，“睡觉。”

黑暗中Bucky找到Natasha柔软的身体，手臂用力把人搂进怀里。Natasha咕哝了一句什么，Bucky也没听见。倒是迷迷糊糊间想起来了什么，轻声说，“回去把头发染回来吧？”

黑暗里传来轻轻一声“嗯。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s so fucking weird translating your own smut work.  
> Oh well.

Bucky was already up when Natasha walked out of the shower. He was sitting in bed, trying to figure out the new phone tony had given him. His brown locks was almost touching his shoulders.  
Needs a haircut again. Natasha though to herself.   
The SMG on the table had been disassembled and wiped clean. He had probably been awake for a while.   
Natasha rubbed her hair with the towel and said, "Hungry yet?"  
Bucky raised his eyes, "Yup."  
"Why didn't you eat then?"  
"Waiting for you." Bucky put away his phone and got out of bed.   
Natasha smiled: "Come here."  
Bucky sat by the hostel table, took the pasta out of Natasha's hands.  
A couple of hours ago they were just fighting their way out of a torn house just outside Bratislava. Bucky took a quick shower after they got back to their little hostel room. Natasha went to buy them a late dinner, and when she came back Bucky was out cold in bed. Now that he was awake, hunger returned to his body and the smell of pasta--surprisingly still warm--was just too good.   
Natasha sat down by him and started stabbing her salad.   
"Just this bit?" Bucky asked.  
"If you could seduce that ex-Soviet general, I'd eat pasta too--with meatballs." Natasha narrowed her eyes.  
"Well, that's very unfortunate." Bucky said. He finished his pasta quickly, and reached into the paper bag for the Creme Brulee.  
"Stop." Natasha's voice was sharp. Bucky's muscles tensed, reaching his hand toward the dagger on the table.   
"No," Natasha said, "I'm saying, don't touch the brulee. Mine."  
Bucky stared at her out of sheer shock: "Aren't you trying to lose weight?"  
"You think I need to lose weight?" Natasha raised her eyebrows, "I'm only trying to maintain my shape, get it?" She snatched the brulee and mercilessly dug into it with her spoon.   
Bucky felt his own flesh and soul being eaten away with that brulee: "Why didn't you get me one?"  
"Do you know what time it is now? There was only one. By the way, I'm not sure who's the one that needs to lose weight here." She said with an evil smile, pinching Bucky's stomach gently.  
"Hey!" With half a yell Bucky couldn't help but pulling Natasha over in to his arms.  
Natasha finished her brulee, put down the little tin foiled container, and reached her arm around Bucky's next. "So Mr. Barnes is saying that I need to lose some weight, huh?"  
"Absolutely not." Bucky pulled her onto his own lap, his human hand reaching under her silk pajama dress. "The ex-Soviet general didn't think so, either, no?"  
Natasha said, "Dude's dead. Still jealous?"  
"Of course not." Bucky lied, he buried his face in Natasha's hair, greedily breathing in the fragrance of her shampoo. "But you've never eaten salad or dyed your hair for me."  
Natasha laughed quietly. She put her hands on Bucky's shoulder and opened her legs so they were sitting face to face. She nudged Bucky's nose with her own and said, "How do I look?" She placed his hand on her dyed platinum gold hair.   
"...Absolutely stunning." Bucky said, his voice musky with lust. His hand reached behind Natasha's head, and with a gentle push, their lips touched. Their body pressed against each other, and Bucky could taste the brulee between Natasha's lips.   
So sweet.  
Natasha's fingers found themselves among Bucky's locks. The slight pull was driving Bucky crazy.  
They exchanged muffled moans and satisfied sighs. The room was already getting too hot.   
Natasha finally pulled herself upright and reached down to drag the shirt off of Bucky.   
“You were saying I need to lose weight, hun?” Bucky put her hand on his abs and asked with a smile.  
“Hell yeah.”Natasha laughed. She dropped small kisses on his nose and cheeks, nudging him slightly with her legs--oh god those legs. Bucky puller her pajama off so he could start teasing Natasha’s breasts with his human hand.  
Their kisses where slow, wet sounds coming from the both of them as Natasha started slowly rolling her hips on top of Bucky. Now that his desire was aching hard, Bucky's hand pinched one of Natasha's nipples with some force, drawing a heated moan from her, all the while he lowered his mouth and left delicious marks all over Natasha's collarbones.  
"Hey," Natasha let out a heated sigh, "Didn't know you bite."  
"Hmm. Now you do."  
Natasha reached her hands down, raising an eyebrow at Bucky and pulled his pants down as he lifted his body. Her own lace panties were wet, too. Bucky held her legs, and pulled them off not so gently.  
She took his thickness into her hands and started rubbing it with her very skilled hands. Her sex was hot against his bare thighs, and that was one hell of a sight from where Bucky was sitting.  
"Holy shit." Bucky was panting hard as Natasha smiled triumphantly. "Alright, I lose, OK?"  
"OK." Natasha smiled coyly. She lifted her body, and slowly sat down on Bucky’s hard shaft. Her pussy was hot and tight, and dripping wet and driving Bucky crazy with his every inch pushing in. With him completely inside her, Natasha’s breath trembled with desire. Bucky kissed her gently, giving her some time to adjust.   
A slight groan was all Bucky needed to start moving. He bit down on her lips, hands clasped around her waist as they both started moving in hastened pace.   
Bucky forces Natasha to lean back, so that her body formed a beautiful arc in the air, her only support being their connected sexes and Buckys hands. He bit down her bouncing breasts, as Natasha was shaking from all the sensations at once. Their rhythm drove out sweet groans from her.  
“Oh my god, Barnes...oooh..” Natasha’s voice was filled with lust and ecstasy as Bucky suddenly picked up his pace. Her body was almost melting under his palm.  
“Uh-uh,” Bucky hummed between his own heated sighs, “gotta call me by the name.”  
“Mmm...” Natasha had her hands tangled in his hair, her nipples perked up in the air, “James...ah, James.. Keep going...”  
Bucky smiled like a cat. He held Natasha’s body up, stopped his movements and said, “What?”  
Natasha frowned, narrowed her eyes dangerously, “That’s all you’ve got, soldier?” She rolled her hips, causing a sigh from the both of them.   
Damn it.  
Bucky stood up, lifting her with him as he was still buried deep inside her. He put her down on the bed, and covered her lips with his own.   
“Hmmm.... That’s it.” Natasha said between their kisses. “Ohh—”   
Bucky didn’t wait before he restarted from where he had left off. Natasha was filled to the brim, her walls clenched down on his shaft, and with every thrust, her moans were getting a little shakier and louder.  
“You— you thought that was, all I’ve got?” Bucky asked, his own breaths unsteady.  
“Huh,” Natasha bit his lips, looked at him with those green eyes filled with lust, “what, what if I did?”  
Bucky thought he might had just got a little harder still. Those eyes were fucking magical, he could have sworn. He reached down on hand and started rubbing Natasha’s clit, drawing more and more lewd sounds from her as she shuddered and twisted under him.  
“Oh that’s it, that’s it. My god James! Don’t stop—”  
He was slamming into Natasha hard and fast, losing the steady rhythm he had before and chasing his own orgasm. The wet slapping sounds and Natasha’s moans were some of the sexiest things he had ever heard.  
“Oh James, James. I’m gonna cum—aahhhh—”  
Natasha’s mind was completely washed over by ecstasy. Her body was shaking beautifully and her inner walls were so tight around Bucky that after several hard and irratic thrusts, he quickly pulled out and came all over her stomach, which was totally in shape and needed no weight loss, of course.   
They lay in bed silently in the cooling air for quite a while before showering again. Natasha walked out of the shower with a black pajama dress on, which made Bucky’s mind stop for a quick second.   
“No.” Natasha said before turning the lights off and climbing into bed beside him. “I still gotta report to Fury tomorrow. Now sleep.”  
Bucky found her body under the cover and pulled her into his arms. As they were both drifting off Bucky was suddenly reminded of something: “Dye your hair back when we get home, hmm?”  
After a short while, from the darkness he heard Natasha hummed softly: “Fine.”


End file.
